


Scars

by mimihaebinakgae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihaebinakgae/pseuds/mimihaebinakgae
Summary: Momo has scars all over her body, most of which are due to saving Nayeon or her getting tangled with Nayeon's little incidents.





	Scars

Momo’s body is littered with scars.

From her face, to her torso, all the way down to her feet, there would be at least one scar that varies in degrees of visibility across her skin. There are scars that can be seen even from a couple of feet away, and there are some that one has to look at very, very closely for them to be seen. And while every other person would be ashamed or embarrassed of such blemishes, Momo wears hers with confidence. For each scar is representative of a moment that Momo would rather never forget. For each scar is a reminder that she would do literally anything for Nayeon, even if it meant letting herself get hurt in the process. That’s just how important Nayeon is to her.

Im Nayeon, Momo’s best friend of seventeen years, absolutely detests the scars littering Momo’s skin. For, according to her, Momo’s scars are a reminder of how clumsy and stupid she can be, and that Momo doesn’t deserve to get hurt because of her. Momo would just shake her head with a fond smile on her lips, pulling Nayeon in for a tight hug when she notices the tears pooling at the latter’s eyes, with a whisper of _‘I don’t mind getting hurt, as long as you’re not’_. And Nayeon would then proceed to hit Momo lightly on the arm as she snuggles further into the warmth of Momo’s embrace.

* * *

The most visible scar would most probably be the one on her back, spanning from her left shoulder all the way to her right hip. It’s about half a centimeter wide, very much visible if Momo stands under bright lights, and it is mainly the reason why Momo stopped wearing cropped tops. It’s not because the scar makes her insecure, no, never. The scars don’t actually bother Momo, not at all. But Nayeon would get this sad and guilty look in her eyes, one that’s just _too painful_ to look at, whenever she would see the scar and Momo’s heart would hurt for the older girl. So, Momo stopped wearing cropped tops, and Nayeon stopped looking sad and guilty a little less.

It’s from way back when they were still young, the scar on her back. Momo was eleven, Nayeon was twelve, and they were on their way home from school one afternoon when Nayeon chanced upon a kitten that’s stuck high up on a tree. The small fur ball was meowing loudly, as if calling out to someone to come and help. Nayeon, who has the kindest heart Momo has ever known, stubbornly tried to climb up the tree despite Momo’s reminders of her not being the best at climbing down. But Nayeon was as stubborn as she was kind, and she really wanted to help the poor kitten, so Momo could only watch with worry as Nayeon climbed up the tall tree with ease.

_There’s a triumphant grin on Nayeon’s lips as she perched on the branch that the kitten was on. She gently took the poor thing in her arms, which didn’t fuss in her hold, and put the small kitten on the large pocket of her blazer. There’s a huge smile on Nayeon’s lips, one that makes her whole face glow, and Momo is stunned for a moment because God, why is she only noticing how beautiful her best friend is? Nayeon then begins to make her way down, and Momo watches on with bated breath, ready to spring into action should anything bad happen._

_Nayeon makes it halfway down without a hitch, and Momo relaxes a little because, hey, maybe Nayeon can go down the tree without any problem whatsoever. And Momo wants to scold herself for jinxing it. For not even a couple of seconds pass when Nayeon steps on a frail branch that easily breaks under her weight, and she goes spiraling down from there with a loud screech._

_Momo’s bolting towards her in an instant, ready to catch her or at least break her fall. Momo catches Nayeon in her arms, but she’s still a bit unsteady on her feet and the sudden force of Nayeon falling on her sends Momo to the ground. Momo feels a sharp pain on her back when she skids over the ground, feels something quite sharp digging into her skin – which she later finds out is a sharp-edged rock – and she has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out in pain._

_The kitten leaps out of Nayeon’s blazer as soon as they’re on the ground, sprinting as fast away as possible, leaving Nayeon and Momo in its wake. Nayeon stands up on shaky legs, squatting a bit and reaching a hand out to Momo to help her up. Momo takes the offered hand and lets Nayeon hoist her up on her feet. She’s actually more worried about how to go around telling Nayeon about her very probable new wound than about the actual wound itself, and Momo is quite stuck at an impasse. She’s trying to figure out a way to tell Nayeon without making the older girl panic and burst into tears._

_A sharp gasp suddenly pierces through the air, and Momo almost winces when she sees the shock on Nayeon’s pale face. Looks like her wound already made the decision for her, Momo thinks with a wince, as she tries to follow Nayeon’s line of sight. And Momo almost groans out loud at the very small amount of blood pooling at her left foot. The blood trickled all the way down, it seems, and now her shirt, skirt and socks are gonna be stained and her shirt is probably gonna be unsalvageable, and Momo just feels really, really bad for the person who’s gonna end up cleaning her clothes. Blood is hard to get off of clothes, after all._

_There’s a flurry of movement in front of her as Nayeon seems to have finally snapped from her shock as she removes her own blazer and bunches it up to press over Momo’s wound. She makes Momo take a seat on the grass, pulling out her phone and frantically calling for help. Nayeon sobs as she waits with Momo for their parents to arrive and take them to the hospital. She continues to cry all throughout the car ride while tightly gripping onto Momo’s hand and Momo just lets her, for the younger girl knows by now that if Nayeon was too overwhelmed and too emotional, it was just better to let her cry it all out._

_Nayeon merely gets a light scolding from her parents for being reckless, while Momo’s were very understanding and even tried to calm her down. The Hirais, after knowing her for so long, have grown very fond of Nayeon to the point that they considered her part of the family as well, while Nayeon’s family treats Momo pretty much the same. The Ims apologized profusely to Momo, who, along with her parents, just waved the apologies off with a comforting and understanding smile. And Nayeon is reminded of why she liked Momo in the first place – Momo was kind and pure and just very, very precious; someone who only knows how to love with all of her heart. It takes a kiss on the forehead, and a whisper of **‘everything’s gonna be alright’** , to calm Nayeon’s sobs._

_In the end, Momo’s scar isn’t too deep that it would require stitches, but it’s deep enough to leave a nasty scar on her back._

_Nayeon blames herself every time for it._

* * *

The second largest scar is most definitely the one on her left leg, which runs from mid-thigh up until maybe a quarter or a third of her left calf. She got this one the summer before her junior year of high school. It was Nayeon’s last summer as a high school student, her last before she graduates high school and has to move away for college. The two best friends decided to make the best out of those two and a half months, and they tried to do everything on a sort-of bucket list they made together specifically for that summer. They learned to surf together, went on a ten-day road trip all on their own, with permission from their parents of course (or more like they travelled all the way to Busan and back with just the two of them and absolutely no adult supervision). 

Momo taught Nayeon how to skateboard, took her out to different restaurants to try different dishes and delicacies, and made her go on zoo and aquarium dates. Nayeon took Momo out for movies, whether they be the newest releases or re-runs of old classics, which Nayeon would never ever get sick and tired of. At night, Nayeon would drag Momo out to look at the stars, telling Momo of stories and tales about the constellations and the universe. 

Momo would most often than not sneak glances towards Nayeon, who would be so passionate and engrossed in the stories she tells, and Momo would in turn be engrossed in everything about her. From the way her eyes twinkled as she talked, to the way the moon’s light shone brightly against her raven hair, casting her in a glow which made her look ethereal. And Momo found herself falling even deeper. Before going to sleep Nayeon would read to Momo, whether they be with each other physically as one sleeps over at the other’s house, or through the phone, with Nayeon reading passages to Momo until she can hear Momo’s soft snores through the line.

It was a summer that Momo could never forget, for they have made so many good memories together, with each other, and Momo would forever treasure these memories in her heart. And it was the summer that brought Momo to the realization that she was oh so painstakingly in love with her best friend.

A month into their summer break, Momo decides to teach Nayeon how to bike. The older girl learns rather quickly, and Momo is quite impressed when Nayeon is able to balance herself on the bike after just roughly four hours of learning how to ride. Nayeon’s usually a clumsy mess, so her learning how to bike quickly is quite the surprise. Momo continues to teach her for the next few days, up until Nayeon is confident enough to ride on her own. And two weeks later, Nayeon is already biking around like she’s some pro while Momo would watch over her, always with fondness in her eyes.

_There’s only three weeks left on their break, and Nayeon and Momo are on their way home from a rather fun afternoon at the beach, riding Nayeon’s newly-purchased bicycle with Momo riding at the back. Momo has her arms wrapped around Nayeon, and everything seems to be going good for a while before they chance upon a rather steep slope. Nayeon’s hold on the handle shakes, and the wheels of the bike run over a rather large stone that causes Nayeon to lose control of the bike. There’s a fallen branch ahead that causes the bike to jerk forward when they run over it and sends the two of them flying to the ground._

_Nayeon gets lucky with a few scratches on her knees and her hands from trying to break her fall. Momo, not as much. There’s a large gash on her left leg that’s bleeding quite profusely and there’s another smaller, shallower one on her right arm. Other than that, Momo’s quite fine. Well, as fine as she can be while bleeding._

_The sight of Momo’s bloody leg snaps Nayeon into action and sends her into overdrive. And unlike from the incident years ago, Nayeon manages to regain her calm this time as she calls her parents for help. Without much thought, she takes off her shirt after her parents reassure her that they’re on their way, leaving her in her tank top and Momo has to try her best to not let her gaze linger on the expanse of Nayeon’s neck or her protruding collar bones. Nayeon guides Momo to take a seat by the base of a nearby tree, sitting in front of her to tie the shirt all over Momo’s wound. She then takes a seat beside Momo after, taking a hold of Momo’s hands and enclosing it in hers. Her grip is tight, as if she’s afraid of letting go of Momo’s hand._

_When Momo looks at Nayeon’s eyes, all she can see in them are sadness and guilt. Nayeon’s eyes are shiny with tears, and all Momo wants to do is to wipe that look away. Nayeon turns to look at her, wry smile painting her blood red lips, and Momo’s heart pumps wildly in her chest. She badly wants to kiss that sad smile off Nayeon’s face._

_“Why do you stay friends with me when all I bring you is bad luck and injuries?” Nayeon asks, genuinely curious, voice hoarse and shaking with emotion._

_Momo’s expression softens as she uses her free hand to tilt Nayeon’s head up by the chin. They stare at each other for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes, and Momo has an epiphany right then and there. She’s so, so in love with this clumsy girl and her bunny teeth and her sometimes obnoxious attitude. She’s so in love with everything about Nayeon, from the way her eyes light up whenever she talks about something she loves, to the way she makes Momo feel like nothing else in the world matters when they’re together. She loves Nayeon with all her heart, flaws and all, and Momo would do anything to always keep her safe and happy._

_Leaning forward, Momo plants the softest of kisses on Nayeon’s forehead. Nayeon’s eyes are still closed, a ghost of a smile on her lips, when Momo pulls back and Momo could only smile. Nayeon’s beautiful, much too beautiful that it makes Momo’s heart hurt from beating too fast._

_“That’s not true, unnie. You’re not bad luck, you just happen to be more accident-prone than the vast majority of the human population,” Momo says with a smile, her gaze soft and fond, a hint of teasing in her voice. Nayeon averts her gaze as a blush dusts her cheeks a light pink._

_“Almost, if not all of your scars are because of me, Momoring. Honestly, why don’t you just let me suffer the consequences of my own clumsiness? Why don’t you just stay away from me, someone who always manages to fuck up and end up getting you hurt? Why do you keep on saving me and staying with me, and getting yourself hurt instead?!”_

_Nayeon’s visibly upset, her shoulders rising and falling as her chest heaved. A tear rolls from her eye, followed by another, and another until they’re falling like a waterfall down her cheeks. Momo reaches out, pulls Nayeon against her and encloses the older girl in a warm embrace. She places kisses on the top of Nayeon’s head, as her hands traced along the latter’s back comfortingly._

_“You make me happy, unnie,” Momo says in all honestly, making Nayeon turn towards her again, eyes wide and shining with tears. Momo smiles at her, kind and reassuring, and Nayeon almost melts. “You’re my best friend, and besides my family, you’re the most important person in my life. And truthfully, I’d rather see you happy and injury-free. As long as you don’t tell me to my face that you want me out of your life, then I’m not gonna leave. You’re pretty much gonna be stuck with me. Besides, I don’t really mind these scars, because to me, they’re sort of a symbol. A promise, from me to you.”_

_Momo pauses to look Nayeon in the eyes. Her gaze is intent, almost smoldering, and it sends a chill down Nayeon’s spine. Momo has never looked at her this way before, and it honestly overwhelms her, sending her heart into overdrive._

_“I’d do my best to protect you, unnie. I may not be the smartest, or the strongest person out there, but please believe me when I say that I would do everything in my power to always make sure that you’re safe and happy. I’ll always be by your side, whether you end up getting us injured or not.”_

_Nayeon’s tears finally spill from her eyes, rolling down her cheek, and Momo almost laughs at her as she reaches forward to wipe the tears with the pads of her thumbs. It’s kind of amazing to say the least, to see the one person you love the most in the world, look at you with stars in their eyes._

_“That, unnie, is my promise to you.”_

* * *

Momo also has a scar on her face. It’s also the most recent. It starts from the tail-end of her left eyebrow all the way down to her cheekbone. And while the scar has faded enough that it’s now a whole lot lighter than the wounds on her back and leg, thanks to all the ointments and scar removal creams that Nayeon made her use, it’s still quite obvious to anyone who’s standing close to her. Whenever they’re together, Nayeon would spend some time just looking at the scar before reaching a hand up to trace along it lightly with her finger, her motion gentle and careful, as if she’s afraid of hurting Momo even though the scar has mostly faded by now. 

This scar is accompanied by another one on her waist, and four smaller ones on her right shoulder. The one on her torso was from a deep wound that had to be stitched, so there are smaller ones shaped like dots surrounding it. The ones on her shoulder are all crescent in shape, the result of human fingernails breaking through skin. Momo shudders at the memory of how she ended up with these scars. It’s always an unpleasant memory, and not just because it was the night that she attained these scars. It was also the first time Momo has seen Nayeon truly and utterly heartbroken. And Momo, even up to now, hates how she wasn’t able to at least even ease Nayeon’s pain back then.

_Nayeon and Momo ended up going to different colleges, ones that are at least a hundred miles from each other. And while it made Momo sad at first, Nayeon kept her promise of calling and skype-ing often. They’d spend hours on the phone before bed, just talking about their days and how much they missed each other. It was good between the two of them for a while. But of course, it wouldn’t be a life with Nayeon if Momo doesn’t get hurt in one way or another._

_Nayeon’s on her third year when she starts dating some guy named Jinyoung. Momo would have been in love with Nayeon for three years then (or maybe even longer since, you know, she maybe sort of has always been in love with Im Nayeon and it just took her a couple of years to realize). And while it hurt too much to listen and keep silent, Momo endured all the times Nayeon called to talk about Jinyoung and their budding relationship. He’s a nice-looking guy, easy on the eyes, and he’s smart and athletic to boot. Apparently, he’s also filthy rich and is probably one of the most popular guys from the university Nayeon goes to. He’s the epitome of Nayeon’s ideal man, and Momo felt miniscule, insignificant, compared to him._

_It was quite a painful period for Momo, watching the love of her life be someone else’s. But Nayeon was happy, so Momo kept her pain to herself. She can’t be selfish, not when it’s Nayeon’s happiness on the line._

_So, like always, Momo chooses to let herself hurt to spare Nayeon from pain._

_A couple of months after their first anniversary, Nayeon and Jinyoung end up having a major fight that leads to the two of them in a cool-off of sorts. Nayeon is devastated, and there’s nothing that Momo says or does that can cheer her up. Momo is woken up in the middle of the night once, by a drunk Nayeon calling her phone again and again, and Momo was so, so worried about the older girl that she dashed out of her dorms after grabbing her wallet and keys. It didn’t matter that Nayeon was hours away or that she’s still in her sleep attire. All Momo wanted right then was to reach Nayeon and make sure that the older girl was okay._

_Momo hails a cab as soon as she was outside university premises, stating the address of the club that Nayeon drunkenly mentioned she was at. Luckily, the driver was a kind old man who drove as fast as speed limits would allow when Momo asked him to ‘kindly step on it, please’. He tried to keep her distracted as they breezed through the thankfully mostly empty roads. And the supposed two-hour journey was shortened by at least half an hour. It’s almost midnight when they arrive at the club, and Momo prays that Nayeon’s still there because the older girl wouldn’t pick up any of her calls._

_Ignoring the stares she got, Momo made her way through the throngs of bodies dancing in the middle of the dance floor, making her way towards the bar. A sigh of relief falls from Momo’s lips when she sees Nayeon’s familiar backside seated at one of the stools. She looks to be in a conversation with the kind-looking bartender, and a small smile makes its way to Momo’s lips as she makes her way to her best friend. Momo’s only a couple of feet away when Nayeon slowly gets up from her seat on wobbly feet, heading for the rest rooms. Momo was about to follow her when she noticed two shitfaced drunks trailing after her best friend._

_To make the long story short, Momo has never ran as fast as she did that night, running after Nayeon and the lecherous goons who were following her. Thinking back on it, Momo realizes how stupid she has been and how worse things might have happened had that night ended differently. She’s lucky she only got some small scars from one of the idiots holding onto her shoulder too hard, his fingernails having broken her skin. And that she only got stabbed once, and that she was able to dodge the second attempt of stabbing her despite the gash she got on her face. She’s even luckier that the idiot didn’t manage to hit any of her internal organs when he stabbed her._

_When Momo woke up at the hospital about three days later, it was Nayeon’s tear-stained face that greeted her first. The first thing Nayeon did when she realized that Momo has woken up was to sob really loudly as she flung herself towards Momo and hugged the younger girl really tight. Momo almost died that night, she babbled, and she’s so, so sorry for leading Momo into that situation. And honestly, Nayeon was babbling about more things, but Momo just shut her up with a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead._

_“I’m alive, unnie. That’s all that matters.”_

It’s been a couple of months since that incident. The scars on Momo’s torso and shoulder are still a little bit pink around the edges, but they’ve all healed quite well over time. The one on her face is the least visible after Nayeon made her apply all those anti-scar creams that she had multiple doctors prescribe. Roughly six months have passed, yet Nayeon still feels very guilty over what happened to Momo. She feels responsible, and insists that it was her fault, but nobody blames her for what happened. Because, honestly, it wasn’t really her fault at all. And despite everyone around her telling her so, Nayeon still hasn’t touched any alcoholic drink since that night, and she refused to talk to Jinyoung despite the latter’s efforts of reaching out to her. Nayeon has spent the past six months focusing on Momo and her recovery, that it got to the point that Momo had to threaten her to never talk to her again if she doesn’t focus on her responsibilities as well. 

Of course it would be a complete and utter lie for Momo to say that it didn’t feel absolutely great to have all of Nayeon’s attention and affection solely on her. But Momo felt guilty, for Nayeon still has her studies, her own life, to focus on and she shouldn’t be wasting her time and effort on Momo who’s completely recovered by now. It also didn’t help that Momo’s family has been teasing her relentlessly for the past six months about her and Nayeon because, apparently, they’ve always known about Momo’s big, fat crush on the Ims’ younger daughter.

* * *

“You should really consider telling her, you know.”

Across the room, Momo sends Sana a dirty look as she slumps on her bed. Minatozaki Sana is one of Momo’s closest friends in college and has been her roommate since freshman year. They have been assigned as each other’s roommates randomly at the dorms, and while their first encounter was stiff and awkward, Sana has become one of the people Momo trusts the most. It’s just an added bonus that they’re both Japanese. Now, they’re living at an apartment unit off campus, splitting the rent and all other expenses between the two of them. They’ve already established a routine, and they’re most comfortable with each other, so this arrangement is for the best. 

From Momo’s desk, Sana sends Momo and exaggerated eye roll. They’re inside Momo’s room, talking about Nayeon again. Or more specifically, Momo’s pathetic _“unrequited”_ love for the older girl. Momo’s not sure why Sana’s so convinced that her feelings are not really one-sided after merely hearing stories of Momo and Nayeon’s past, which Momo shared when they happened to talk about their pasts. But she is, and she’s been bugging Momo ever since to “man up” and just tell Nayeon how she really feels.

“Not all best friends end up like you and Minari, Sattang,” Momo says with an eye roll of her own. And she fake gags at the stupid smile that blooms on Sana’s lips at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. Myoui Mina is Sana’s best friend, who also happens to be her girlfriend, and she’s a friend that Momo has grown to like as well over time. Mina is quiet and reserved and so unlike Sana who is way too boisterous all the damn time. But the two of them balance each other out, and they’re a couple that Momo can see lasting for a lifetime, because the love that they have for each other is quite unlike any other. And in all honesty, Momo finds herself in envy of their relationship most of the time. 

Like Momo and Nayeon, Sana and Mina have been best friends since they were little kids. But unlike Momo, Sana is confident enough about herself and she’s courageous enough to come clean about her feelings towards Mina. The two of them have been dating since their senior year of high school, and from what Momo can see, are still going strong. Momo sighs as she reaches for one of her pillows to hug.

“Besides, now that Nayeon’s graduated and is working already, I’m pretty sure she’d be surrounded by people more amazing than me. I bet a lot of people are already falling in line just to go out with her,” Momo adds bitterly, to which Sana responds with a smirk. Momo raises an eyebrow at her.

“All the more reason to tell her how you really feel! Come on Hirai! You already let your chance slip once. Don’t make the same stupid mistake again. Just be brave!”

“Brave,” Momo says with a scoff. “Like I can just go up to her and be all like, _‘hey, I know we’ve been best friends for like, seventeen years. But I think I’ve spent a huge chunk of that time being in love with you. You’re just so amazing and beautiful and I love you so, so much. Do you think you can go out with me?’_ Ha! Like that’s ever gonna happen. Fat chance.”

When the snarky response from Sana that Momo expects doesn’t come, she turns to look at her roommate only to see that annoying smirk plastered on her lips as she has her gaze pinned towards the direction of their door, which Momo has her back to. With furrowed brows, Momo turns to look at what Sana is staring at and she almost chokes on air when she sees Im freaking Nayeon standing at her room’s doorway, staring right at her with an unreadable expression on her eyes. 

Smirk still plastered on her lips, Sana makes some lame excuse about spending the night at Mina’s room (which she has all to herself) to work on their chemistry _“project”_. Momo almost rolls her eyes when she sees that familiar glint in Sana’s eyes, because she knows that no project is ever gonna be finished when Sana is in that mood. Sana slips out of the room after grabbing her backpack, with a shout of _‘Have fun kids! Don’t forget to use protection!’_ on her way out. Momo almost throws her pillow at her idiotic friend.

They hear the front door close and it’s quiet for a while. It takes all of Momo’s self-restraint to not fidget on her spot at the bed. Tentatively, Momo raises her gaze towards Nayeon, who hasn’t moved a single step from her position ever since she arrived. Momo curses Sana in her head. She should have noticed that something was up when Sana has been more persistent than usual. Momo noticed the quite unusual behavior, she just didn’t expect that it was because her best friend, the object of her affections, might have been there the whole time. Momo wishes at that moment for the ground to open up and just swallow her whole.

The air around them is thick with tension, and Momo wants to run away from the suffocating atmosphere. She doesn’t like confrontations, isn’t really good with dealing with one, and she just hopes that Nayeon would drop the subject matter in its entirety. But who is she kidding. This is Im Nayeon, stubborn brat who always sees things through if she sets her eyes on something. It’s just Momo’s bad luck that right now, it seems like her feelings are at the center of Nayeon’s attention.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nayeon asks, finally, after what feels like forever of the stifling silence between them. Her voice is laced heavily with an emotion Momo can’t quite decipher. She racks her brain for something, anything to indicate what the older girl’s tone could possibly mean, but she comes up with nothing. She can’t think properly with Nayeon looking at her like that. 

Nayeon takes a step further into the room, closing the door and locking it behind her. She takes more steps towards Momo, motions slow and deliberate. Nayeon’s gaze is pinned on Momo, scorching, smoldering, and Momo can feel herself melting under the intense gaze. She gulps, scooting further up her bed once Nayeon is standing by the foot of it, and she almost yelps when her back hits the headboard. There’s no space to run. 

A small whimper falls from Momo’s lips when Nayeon slowly gets on the bed, on her hands and knees, and Momo closes her eyes for Nayeon’s position grants her the perfect view of the valley between the older girl’s breasts. Nayeon’s gaze is unwavering, and she keeps on crawling on the bed towards Momo until she’s right in front of her. Momo feels the bed shake a little as Nayeon moved, and her eyes remain closed until all movements stop. It’s silent again for a while, but Momo’s too damn scared – of what, she isn’t really sure yet – to open her eyes. Curiosity got the best of her though, so Momo slowly opened her eyes. Only for her breath to get caught in her throat when she sees Nayeon’s close proximity to her. 

Without a word, Nayeon tentatively reaches a hand up, slowly and gently cupping Momo’s cheek. The latter’s eyes slowly slip shut again, letting out a ragged breath as she feels her heart thump wildly against her chest. Another hand cupping her other cheek just as gently prompts Momo to open her eyes, and she finds herself staring right into Nayeon’s dark ones. They stay like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes without saying anything. 

It’s Nayeon who breaks the silence yet again, as she retracts her hands from Momo’s face, only to wrap her arms around the latter’s torso and burying her face into the crook of Momo’s neck. _“Why didn’t you say anything?”_ she asks, almost like a plea, voice muffled by Momo’s skin. Momo shudders at the feel of Nayeon’s lips moving against her skin, and she slowly reciprocates the hug, wrapping her arms around Nayeon and pulling her even closer. She can feel the older girl shake in her hold, so she does the only thing she knows that can calm her best friend down. Gently, she tries to push Nayeon back a little, only so that they are face to face again. And with the utmost effort, Momo musters up the most comforting smile she can as she slowly leans forward to plant the softest of kisses on Nayeon’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I just . . .” Momo breathes out, averting her gaze. She slowly takes hold of Nayeon’s hands, letting out a relieved sigh when Nayeon doesn’t pull her hands back. The older girl chuckles softly at her reaction, and Momo finds herself looking back up at Nayeon’s face. Despite the tears in her eyes, there’s a smile on Nayeon’s red lips, and a soft blush dusting across her cheeks. Momo finds herself frozen for a moment, completely in awe of the beauty of the girl before her. Dinosaurs are rampaging inside her tummy, and her heart just might rival the Shinkansen with how fast it was beating inside her chest. 

To hell with it, Momo thinks, as she cups Nayeon’s cheeks in her hands. She leans in as slowly as possible, giving Nayeon ample time to realize what she’s about to do, and giving her the chance to pull away. But Nayeon doesn’t, closing her eyes instead as she waited for Momo to make the move. Momo feels dizzy with emotion. She’s waited for this day for years, and now that it’s finally happening, she finds herself quite at a loss. Her head is full of questions, of worries and insecurities about how all this would affect the future of their friendship, but Sana’s voice butts in her head, with a taunting _“Come on Hirai! You already let your chance slip once. Don’t make the same stupid mistake again. Just be brave!”_

So Momo tries to be brave. She casts all her worries aside and finally captures Nayeon’s lips with her own. Their movements are tentative at first, stiff and awkward at best, and Momo starts to panic because what if she read the situation wrong, and oh God what if Nayeon didn’t really wanna kiss her and now she just ruined – 

Momo’s brain short-circuits when Nayeon’s lips begin to move against hers in a languid motion, teeth nipping at her lower lip, and sweet mother of baby Jesus, Momo all but melts into the kiss. With another relieved sigh, Momo finally reciprocates, feeling Nayeon smile against her lips. They still have a lot of things to talk about, tons of issues to settle between the two of them, but Momo figures they can just face all of that later. For now, she just wants to keep on kissing Nayeon and getting lost in everything that is Im Nayeon.

* * *

Later that night found the two of them cuddling on Momo’s bed, with Nayeon half on top of Momo, whose arms were wrapped snuggly around her waist. Nayeon is warm and soft against Momo’s body, and all Momo can think about is how she wants to always be like this. They’ve just finished making love for the first time, skins still warm and slick with sweat, but hearts content and filled with love. They’ve talked earlier, spent hours just spilling the content of their hearts out to one another, and Momo has never felt happier.

_“Since when?” Nayeon asks, snuggling further into Momo’s embrace. They’re lying on the bed now, after spending quite a bit of time making out. Momo has just finished baring her heart to Nayeon, confessing her feelings for the older girl in an embarrassing display of word vomit. A blush blooms across Momo’s cheeks as she remembers the way Nayeon’s lips melded with her own earlier after the confession, and she shakes the thoughts away before she gets way too distracted. They still have some things to talk about._

_“Since when what?” Momo asks back, because she’s not certain that she knows what Nayeon is pertaining to. A shiver runs down her spine when she feels soft lips against her neck. She takes in a shaky breath._

_“Since when did you know that . . . y’know . . . that you had more than platonic feelings for me?” Nayeon clarifies bashfully, pulling back a little so she can look Momo in the eyes. She looks so adorable with that dark on her cheeks, and it takes humongous effort for Momo to not just lean up and capture her lips in another kiss._

_“Oh. You mean when I found out that I was in love with you?” Momo casually says, making Nayeon fluster as she buries her face back into the crook of Momo’s neck. Momo just chuckles, hugging Nayeon a bit tighter and gently swaying their bodies from side to side._

_“Remember your last summer of high school? The one when I got the scar on my leg after that nasty bike accident?” Momo feels Nayeon’s hold on her get a little tighter, so she sighs and kisses the top of the older girl’s head. Momo thinks she should start helping Nayeon realize that she shouldn’t be blaming herself for Momo’s scars._

_“Hey, stop. I know what you’re thinking. And no matter how you believe otherwise, everyone knows that it wasn’t really your fault. Stop blaming yourself please.” She feels Nayeon start to pull away, so Momo hugs her tighter, refusing to let go._

_“It’s. Not. Your. Fault.” Momo emphasizes, and she’s quick to change the subject. “Anyway, to answer your question, it was during that summer when I realized that I was oh so hopelessly in love with you. And it took me maybe some years later to realize that maybe I have always been in love with you for even longer.”_

_Nayeon tries to pull away again, and this time, Momo lets her. Nayeon’s watery smile is what greets Momo, her eyes shining with tears and – dare Momo hope – love, making her heart flutter and it’s all just so, so overwhelming that Momo couldn’t help but tear up herself. She knows that they’ve been making out for the greater part of the afternoon, but Momo hasn’t heard any verbal acknowledgement from Nayeon, more so a confession. So, Momo’s anxious. Nayeon’s quick to wipe her tears away, cupping her cheeks with the utmost care in the world._

_“Why are you crying?” Nayeon asks in a soft and fond tone. Momo shakes her head._

_“N-nothing. I’m sorry. I just . . . I love you so, so much.”_

_Nayeon’s gaze turns soft and loving as she stares Momo in the eyes. The corners of her lips curl up into a fond smile as the pads of her thumbs gently brush across Momo’s cheek._

_“Silly Momoring. I love you too. Wanna know a secret? I’ve been in love with you the first time I saw you all those years ago. I was just too scared to do anything about it in case my feelings ruined our friendship. I love you so, so much Momo. And I’m sorry for not saying anything earlier, but younger me thought that I’d rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all.”_

Nayeon moving on top of her breaks Momo’s train of thoughts, as she focuses on the older girl whose starting to sit up. Nayeon straddles Momo’s hips, the blanket pooling at her hips and granting Momo the perfect view of her bare torso. Momo finds herself staring in awe yet again, and she accepts the fact, then and there, that she may never get used to Nayeon’s beauty. 

“Lie on your stomach,” is all Nayeon says in that deep, raspy voice that she usually has just after waking up, and Momo finds herself obeying. Nayeon gets off her for a while, and Momo rolls over on the bed so that she’s lying on her stomach. Moments later, she feels Nayeon settling on her bum, the older girl straddling her hips. 

Momo feels her hair getting swept to the side. Warm air fans across her left shoulder, and Momo shudders before she feels a pair of soft, warm lips against the spot where she knew her scar started. Momo lies completely still when she realizes what Nayeon is doing. Nayeon is kissing all her scars, one by one, and Momo’s heart is filled to the brim with love for this woman.

When Nayeon asks her to turn on her back, Momo complies easily. There’s a goofy smile on Nayeon’s lips, the one that Momo absolutely adored on her. It makes Momo’s lips curl up into a smile as well. Slowly, Nayeon leans down until her lips land on the scar on Momo’s face. Her lips linger a tad longer, her hands snaking up to cup Momo’s cheeks gently.

“I love you,” Nayeon breathes out once she pulls back.

Momo smiles at her, eyes bright and mirthful. She reaches up to hold Nayeon’s hands in her own, turning her head to the side and placing a soft kiss on each of Nayeon’s palms. 

“I love you too.”

So, yeah. Momo has a lot of scars littered all over her body. And almost all of them might have been cause by Nayeon’s clumsiness, but Momo doesn’t mind. Nayeon might absolutely detest them, but Momo regards each and every one of them with fondness to some extent. Because each scar is a somewhat painful reminder of Nayeon’s clumsiness, yet Momo wouldn’t want her any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooooooooo!!! I finally finished this one. It’s a 7k worth of total nonsense, but the idea won’t leave me alone until I write it down. I’m sorry for the trashy quality, I haven’t been writing for quite a while. 
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been a namo/2na shipper since late 2015/early 2016, when I could count with one hand the number of shippers for each ship lol. And I’m so, so happy to see more people have begun appreciating the ships, especially namo. 
> 
> I’ve been honestly away from the fandom for a while, having ulted a couple of other groups, but I still checked in on TWICE every once in a while. But yeah, I still missed a ton of content with regards to the group. If any of you wanna help me with catching up with contents, or just discuss fic ideas, or even just rant about the girls/ships, you can hit me up on twitter (@mimihaebinakgae). 
> 
> I do hope you all appreciated/liked this trash somehow. Please do let me know what you think. Thanks everyone.


End file.
